trifffandomcom-20200213-history
The Story (5-8)
This is where the story goes. *Disclaimer: Even though this is based on 100% fact, it may not be accurate with the memories of those alive because of Dagda's corruption. Chapter Five - Confusion to Apologies Alex awoke in Ryan's bedroom. Looking around she noticed her hand on Ryan's crotch. "Oh, sorry sweety" Alex said to Ryan. Ryan just lied there, worried about the coming days. "Sweety? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hellllllllo?" Alex said trying to get Ryan's attention "Sorry, I just..need to clear my head" Ryan said, getting up to leave. "Don't leave...Tell me what's wrong" Alex said, grabbing Ryan to stop him from leaving. "Alex, it's just...I can't tell you...not yet" "But Ryan, I love you" "Alex, don't do this to me..." "Ryan, I love you" "Alex, we're over" "Don't leave me, I love you, I need you, you're my world" "Stop making this so hard" "Why won't you love me?!" "Fine Alex, it's time I come clean about who I am" "Who you are? What are you talking about?" "I am the leader of the Order of the Third Moon..." "Order of the Third Moon?! The rebels?!" "Rebels, freedom fighters, it really depends on your viewpoint" "Why would you join the Order of the Third Moon?! They are pure evil" "We are not evil, we want to liberate the people from the evil tyrants who rule these lands" "But those tyrants are my friends, they're not oppressing anyone" "If you really believe that then come with me to the gold mines" "We've already been there, no one is oppressed there" "What? When did you go to the gold mines?!" "Stop being silly, you took me there last week" "Alex, you stayed at Perry's house with his wife while I met with Perry at the mines" "That was a house, not the mine? But it was so grubby" "That is such a rude thing to say! Perry's wife does her best to keep that place clean. If you had been raised in the same conditions as her you wouldn't be so ignorant...ugh...I can't even look at you" Ryan said, storming out of his house. Alex looked puzzled, not knowing if Ryan was joking or not. She got up and looked around his bedroom for an answer. She felt a strange vibe coming from the bed, she knew the answer she was looking for would be there. She peeped under his bed to find an unlocked chest with a black circle painted on it. As soon as she set her sights on the chest, this new yet similar feeling to her faded away. Disregarding it she thought to herself "I've heard of a black circle meaning something...but what..." Then she remembered some of the documents she read had stumbled upon at the palace mentioned such a symbol. The black circle was used by the Order of the Third Moon. She was shocked. She finally realised Perry's house was a house. And her boyfriend is the leader of the rebels, the Order of the Third Moon. Alex knew what she had to do now. She left Ryan's house and went to Perry's house. She knocked at the door. Perry's wife opened the door and was surprised to see that it was Alex on the other side. "Hello Alex, what are you doing here?" "I need to apoligise to you" "Apoligise? For what?" "I thought your was the part of the mines because it's so grubby...so sorry" Perry's wife was so angered by what Alex said she slammed the door in Alex's face. Alex wondered why Perry's wife was so rude after the apology, then assumed it must be that time of the month. She then turned around to go back to the palace but saw Ryan staring at her. "Sweety, why are you here? Are you here to recruit me?" Alex asked Ryan. "Sure" Ryan answered, thinking of how this could benifit him. Chapter six And with that Jay took his last breath and passed away. Chapter seven - Twins Cool story bro. "But... n-no this can't be... but does this mean" Category:The Story